A Very Potter Gleequel
by Tonksinette
Summary: GLEE/A VERY POTTER MUSICAL - Kurt fait un rêve où il se retrouve à Poudlard, mais celui-ci n'a rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait lu. Sans parler de tous ses amis de McKinley qui ont un rôle dans son rêve, de sorte que tout le monde soit de la promenade !
1. Dear Mr Hummel

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages ou les décors de _Glee_, pas plus que je ne possède les personnages où les décors d'_Harry Potter_. De même, je ne possède pas les idées exposées dans _A Very Potter Musical_ ou _A Very Potter Sequel_, des Starkid. Je ne prétend en aucun cas que j'ai créé l'un des personnages ou des intrigues – j'ai simplement mélangé les deux ensembles pour m'amuser.

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Ceci est mon tout premier crossover, et j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez – que vous soyiez un fan des éléments de _Glee_ ou un fan de ceux d'_Harry Potter_. J'ai écrit cette histoire principalement en dédicace aux followers de mon blog, et je voudrais aussi la dédier aux personnes qui sont fans des productions de Starkid et de Darren Criss dans _Glee_.

**A Very Potter Gleequel**

Chapitre Un : Dear Mr Hummel

"_I want your love and I want your revenge – you and me could write a bad romance,"_ chantait fortement Lady Gaga en sortant du réveil de Kurt. Au lieu de taper avec animation sur le bouton d'extinction, comme beaucoup de ses amis l'auraient fait, Kurt rayonnait et sauta hors de son lit, chantant et dansant en même temps avec la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle faiblisse et parvienne à sa fin.

« Bonjour, Pavarotti ! » dit-il joyeusement. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? ». Le canari jaune répliqua avec un gazouillement, qui tira un sourire à Kurt. Aujourd'hui était le dix septième anniversaire de Kurt et il avait décidé d'en faire quelque chose de mémorable, quelques soient les horribles surprises qui pourraient subvenir.

« 'Jour Papa – vais juste au courrier ! » cria Kurt en sautant en bas de l'escalier en spirale. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il se figura que Burt était déjà dehors pour la journée et qu'il verrait son père plus tard.

Kurt s'étira de sa porte d'entrée jusqu'à la boite aux lettres argentée perchée sur le mur de briques. C'était normalement hors de portée de mains mais en ce chaud, ensoleillé matin, il n'eut pas aucun problème à saisir la pile d'enveloppes qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sans poser le pied sur le porche. Kurt considéra cet étirement comme un achèvement personnel, et comme tel, il devait être célébré. Il s'offrit un muffin sur le comptoir, que Carole avait fait la nuit précédente, et commença à remuer le courrier sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Invitations de fêtes de Rachel pour Finn et moi… Factures pour Burt et Carole… Voyons, voyons, et celle-là ? ». Kurt tendit la dernière enveloppe vers la lumière et la lu plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'il voyait correctement.

_Mr Kurt Hummel_

_La chambre la plus élégante_

_27 Liberty Street_

_Lime, OH_

Il tourna la lettre pour voir le sceau – une sorte de bouclier surmontée d'un **H**. capital. Kurt connaissait bien cet écusson, et quand il le vit, il commença à paniquer. Il déchira l'enveloppe et bien sur, les mots lui étaient adressés, c'était clair comme le jour. Lui, Kurt Hummel, était attendu à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie !

Kurt pensa que quelqu'un devait lui faire une farce, mais cette pensée ne dura pas très longtemps. Il allait partir pour Poudlard ! Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que cette lettre n'était pas réelle ; aujourd'hui cela semblait simplement possible.

« Je dois le dire à Blaine avant de partir ! » s'exclama Kurt.

Comme si la vie était contrôlée par ses pensées, Blaine apparut dans un angle et vint dans la cuisine, vêtu de son uniforme de Dalton. Kurt se sentit soudain vraiment idiot dans son pantalon de pyjama et son peignoir en coton. Blaine ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Hey Kurt, quoi de neuf ? ».

« Je vais à Poudlard cette année ! »

« C'est vraiment bien de l'entendre ; je suis jaloux de toi ! »

Kurt voulu dire à Blaine qu'il allait lui manquer quand il serait loin à l'école, mais il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait conduire Blaine au loin. Kurt avait commencé à accepter que s'ils étaient supposés être ensembles, les choses se produirait d'elles mêmes.

« Bien, » dit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu devrais probablement aller acheter tes affaires d'école, non ? »

Kurt fut surpris par combien Blaine connaissait de choses à propos de Poudlard, mais il aimait acheter.

Blaine jeta soudainement une poignée de poussière sur Kurt et cria, « Pouvoir de la Poudre de Cheminette ! Pouvoir de la Poudre de Cheminette ! ».

« Attends, quoi ? Blaine ! ». Mais il était trop tard. Quoi que Blaine ait fait à Kurt, il l'avait envoyé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entièrement habillé, dans une petite boutique désuète.

« Heu, bonjour ? » dit Kurt d'un ton hésitant à une petite femme dans une robe bleu foncé. « Où suis-je ? »

« Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, mon cher. ». Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Madame Guipure ressemblait beaucoup à son ancien professeur de math.

« Donc, j'achète mes robes pour Poudlard ici ? »

« C'est l'idée. »

Kurt eut un sourire suffisant et fit un rapide scanner de la pièce – une variété de couleurs, modes, tissus et éclats. « Oh, cela va être drôle. »

Bien que plus d'une heure soit passée, pour Kurt, cela semblait minuscule. Il souhaitait simplement que les sacs qu'il traînait puissent être minimisés aussi. Lorsque Kurt posa le pied en dehors de la boutique et dans l'allée pavée du Chemin de Traverse, il ne put en croire ses yeux. Sorcières et sorciers se massaient autour de boutiques exotiques et il pouvait presque sentir la magie dans l'air.

C'était tellement irréel ; il souhaitait que Blaine puisse partager ce moment avec lui. Peut être était-ce parce que Kurt pensait à son béguin, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu le visage de Blaine se refléter sur celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être Blaine, cependant, parce que ce garçon avait des cheveux vraiment longs et bouclés, et des lunettes rondes. Mais alors que le garçon se tournait vers lui, Kurt vit le visage de son béguin de nouveau.

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Kurt, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule vers l'autre côté de la rue. « Blaine ? ». Le garçon qui ressemblait à Blaine ne réagit pas. Kurt le tapota trois fois sur son épaule et il pivota sur ses talons. « Blaine, c'est moi ! ».

Le garçon fronça ses épais sourcils. « Qui est Blaine ? Mon nom est Harry Potter. »


	2. Living The Dream

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre deux : Living the Dream

« Pardon ? ». Kurt ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Oui, je ne sais pas qui est ce Blaine, mais tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves ? ». C'était confus pour Kurt parce qu'il croyait que Blaine était le garçon auquel il parlait, mais Blaine pensait qu'il était Harry Potter. Quelle étrangeté !

Il décida de faire avec, pour ne pas fâcher ce monde magique dans lequel il avait été jeté. Kurt avait le sentiment que toute cette chose pouvait disparaître sous ses pieds à n'importe quel moment dans une volute de fumée. « Oui, bien sur. Cela me paraît bien, maintenant. Je suis Kurt, au fait. »

Blaine attrapa sa main et secoua celle de Kurt avec une force assurée. « Content de te rencontrer, Kurt ! Mon ami, Ron, est supposé être là bientôt. Je ne sais pas… »

« Quelqu'un a-t-il dit _Ron_ ? » s'enquit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Kurt sourit avec méfiance au garçon qui se nommait lui même Ron c'était clairement Finn pourtant une perruque rousse et un étrange bandeau bleu.

« Ron, mec, » fit Blaine, rayonnant, et il lui donna une étreinte d'ours accueillant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu l'un l'autre depuis des mois. « Quoi de neuf ? Je veux que tu rencontres mon nouvel ami, Kurt ! »

Le Finn aux cheveux roux jeta un regard à Kurt et rit, « Kurt est mon petit frère ! ». Puis il baissa pour que son visage puisse être confortablement au niveau de celui de Kurt. « Tu veux un Red Vine ? »

Kurt baissa le regard vers la main de Finn pour voir, bien maintenu, un paquet bleu et rouge de réglisse. « N- Non merci. »

« Tu ne le penses pas ! Je sais que tu dois probablement mourir de faim en ce moment ! »

Il ne – et il l'était. Mais comment Finn le savait-il ? Puis il eut le déclic. _Je rêve !_ pensa Kurt, un sourire ornant ses fines lèvres. _Tout jusqu'à présent n'avait aucun sens ou était trop beau pour être vrai ! _Kurt saisit une baguette de réglisse dans son poing et en prit une bouchée. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la saveur des Red Vines avant, alors le rêve leur donna celui de fraise. « Merci… Ron. »

« A quoi sert la famille ? » répondit Finn avec un clin d'œil, et il posa un bras dégingandé sur l'épaules de chacun de ses amis.

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez singulières, Kurt aperçut une fille qui marchait vers eux, son nez haut dans l'air. Immédiatement, Kurt la reconnut comme Hermione Granger, bien que les cheveux bruns emmêlés et les vêtements librair-esques n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que Rachel Berry. Kurt ne réussit pas à retenir un petit rire : en dehors de ses cheveux gonflés et le fait qu'elle portait une baguette, Rachel ne semblait ou n'agissait pas très différemment.

« Bonjour, les garçons, » les salua-t-elle d'un ton monotone. « Vous êtes prêt à retourner aux joies de l'apprentissage ? »

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste l'école, » soupira Blaine.

« Mon Dieu Herman – pourquoi dois-tu être tellement rabat-joie ? » fit Finn en roulant des yeux, comme s'il avait été contraint de donner à Rachel une accolade de « bonjour » alors que personne ne l'avait fait. « C'est mon petit frère, Kurt.»

« Hey, Kurt ! » sourit Rachel dans une large grimace, essayant de faire une première bonne impression sur quelqu'un qui la connaissait déjà assez bien. « Je suis Hermione Granger ! »

Kurt fit timidement un signe et s'approcha d'un pas plus près de Blaine. « Salut. »

« Bien, nous devrions probablement aller faire des achats. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, vous savez ! ». Kurt prit mentalement note que Rachel était aussi autoritaire dans ses rêves qu'elle l'était dans la vraie vie, et qu'il ne devait jamais rien exclure de son subconscient. « Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher nos livre en premier ! ». Elle prit Finn par le bras et le mena jusqu'à Fleury et Bott, sans cesser de parler du fait qu'elle avait déjà lu la moitié des livres de la liste de l'année pendant l'été.

Kurt savait que ce devait être un rêve, parce qu'il avait rarement du temps seul avec Blaine quand il y avait d'autres personnes autour. Puis il se souvint que ce n'était pas Blaine, c'était Harry Potter.

« Donc, tu es le jeune frère de Ron ? » demanda Blaine comme ils suivaient Finn et Rachel sans se presser particulièrement.

La question avait déclenché une course dans l'esprit de Kurt. Ron Weasley n'avait pas de jeune frère – ce qui signifiait qu'il était Ginny dans le tordu jeu de rôle de son rêve ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils finiraient ensembles avec Harry ? La confiance de Kurt remonta en flèche. « Oui, je suppose. Comment est-ce d'être son ami ? A la maison il est bruyant et ennuyeux… mais je suppose que nous le sommes tous. »

« Il est vraiment cool avec moi depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés… Tu sais, je lui ai donné ce bandeau bleu. »

« C'est vraiment… athlétiquement chic, » dit Kurt, tentant d'être favorable envers le sens dégoûtant de la mode de Blaine en temps qu'Harry Potter.

« Oui. Il le porte toujours depuis. »

« Il doit l'aimer, alors. ». _Ce n'était pas surprenant – Finn n'avait jamais eut conscience de la façon dont il paraissait. _L'esprit de Kurt commençait à se questionner. Ayant connaissance de la façon dont la série des _Harry Potter_ se terminait, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Ron et Hermione ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules. « Je suis l'Elu, Kurt. Je n'ai pas le temps de prêter attention à la possible vie amoureuse de mes amis. »

« Oh. »

« Mais je suis vraiment sur qu'ils se haïssent tous les deux, maintenant. »

« Sur, » dit Kurt, dans un rire forcé.

Dans un éclair, le rêve ignora le cours de leur voyage d'achats, et avant que Kurt ne puisse émettre une protestation, le Chemin de Traverse avait été englouti et le décor de la Plate-forme 9/3 s'était re-stabilisé autour de lui.

Rachel courait frénétiquement vers les marches pour grimper dans le train, en tirant sa malle derrière elle. Même Kurt se retrouva dans une semi-course aux côtés de Blaine et Finn, qui traînaient tous les deux leurs valises. « Dépêchez vous, tous les trois, nous allons manquer le train ! »


	3. All Abroad !

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Trois : All Abroad !

Avec l'aide de Blaine, Kurt parvint à hisser sa malle dans un compartiment, puis claqua la porte une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur.

« Ca va être vraiment mortel ! » s'exclama Finn, prenant le siège à côté de celui de Blaine et en face de Rachel. « Je ne peux plus attendre de revenir à Poudlard ! »

Rachel se tortilla dans son coin. « De retour parmi les sorcières et sorciers… ». Kurt réalisa seulement que comme Hermione, Rachel n'avait pas fait de magie de tous l'été.

« Et les fêtes magiques ! » dit Finn en cœur, creusant déjà dans un paquet d'Oreos.

Blaine acquiesça. « Je sais ce que vous dite. Je veux dire, tout ce que j'aime… et tout ce dont j'ai besoin est à Poudlard. Et Kurt, je suis tellement excité à ta place que tu le vois pour la première fois ! »

« Moi aussi ! » fit Kurt en s'éclairant et en croissant ses jambes. « J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor avec vous autres. Poudlard ne serait pas pareil. ». Il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire qu'il voulait seulement vraiment partager un dortoir avec Blaine car même avec une tignasse bouclée et des lunettes, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était adorable.

« Tu le seras, » acquiesça Blaine sans hésitation.

« Comment tu le sais, Harry ? » demanda Finn, qui semblait assez impressionné par la soudaine dernière habilité à dire le futur de Blaine.

Blaine eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna chaudement vers Kurt. « Tu me connais depuis une bonne journée maintenant, et tu ne m'as pas interrogé sur ma cicatrice. Tu m'aimes pour qui je suis ! »

Pour diverses raisons, la première pensée qui vint à Kurt était que sa couverture serait soufflée ; ils sauraient que c'était seulement son rêve à moins qu'il n'essaie de jouer le fait qu'il était, en fait, le petit frère de Ron Weasley. S'il ne le faisait pas, ils pourraient avoir une prise de conscience et il se réveillerait ! Il vit cela comme une opportunité pour quelques méthodes de jeu théâtral. « Et bien, Harry, » répliqua simplement Kurt, « je sais que tu dois détester quand les gens te regarde comme si tu étais une grande célébrité tout le temps. Je préfère apprendre à te connaître sur un niveau personnel. ». _Tu n'as aucune idée de quel niveau personnel._ Sa pensée le fit glousser à voix haute, lui valant un regard amusé des autres.

Rachel prit un livre pour le livre et donc, avec l'ordre de ne pas la déranger, Blaine et Finn décidèrent de prendre Kurt dans pour une marche à travers le Poudlard Express. Kurt ne se souvenait pas de s'être changé pour ses robes d'écoles, mais quand il se regarda, il réalisa soudain qu'il les portait avec fierté. Aussitôt qu'ils sortirent du compartiment, ils remarquèrent un couple de filles vêtues des foulards de Serdaigle qui semblaient particulièrement intéresser Blaine.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Kurt, même s'il les connaissait en temps que Tina et Brittany. Il essayait de comprendre la façon dont Brittany était parvenue chez Serdaigle quand Finn lui répondit.

« C'est Cho Chang. Harry est amoureux d'elle depuis sa première année ». Le cœur de Kurt tomba comme si quelqu'un l'avait déchiré en morceaux, puis qu'on l'avait nourrit de force avec, bouleversant également son estomac. Son rêve était rapidement devenu un cauchemar. « Mais il ne veut rien lui dire du tout. »

Pensant que Tina Cohen-_Chang _devait être Cho, Kurt se dirigea vers elle et lui sourit largement. « Salut Cho Chang – Je suis Kurt Hummel. »

Mais la main qu'il lui tendait fut rejetée. « G-garce, je ne suis pas Ch-Cho Chang ! »

« C'est Luna Lovegood ! » s'exclama Finn, ses joues et ses oreilles devenant rouges d'embrassement. « Petit frère raciste ! »

Brittany s'approcha d'eux et battit des cils. « Ce n'est pas grave – Je suis Cho Chang, vous tous ». En dépit du langage qui suggérait qu'elle venait d'un Etat du Sud, Brittany ne montrait aucun signe d'accent.

« Elle est extraordinaire, » soupira Blaine, évidemment frappé par l'amour.

Finn hocha la tête et regarda ses chaussures. « Vraiment dommage qu'elle sorte avec Cedric Diggory, pourtant. »

« Sérieusement, » commença Blaine, fumant, « Qui diable est Cedric Diggory ? ».

Les trois garçons furent pris au dépourvu comme un grand jeune homme avec des lunettes et un petit sourire satisfait, souleva Brittany de sur ses pieds. Kurt ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber – son anatomie n'écoutait pas son cerveau. Artie marchait ! Même s'il était Cédric et que c'était seulement un rêve, Kurt était stupéfait et humilié par cette pensée. « Je t'aime, bébé, » professa Artie.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ours en sucre ! ». La conversation mièvre rendit Kurt inconfortable d'en être spectateur, mais au moins la fille qu'aimait bien Blaine était prise. Il du se remémorer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter – Harry et Ginny finissaient ensembles à la fin.

« Tellement brutal, » se plaignit Finn, la bouche pleine de chips. Il tendit son sac de Doritos. « T'en veux un ? »

« Non merci, » soupira Kurt.

« Reese's ? ». Le sac avait changé de marque sous les yeux de Kurt.

« Non. »

« Cherry Blaster ? »

« Ca va. »

Finn fit une pause, l'air légèrement blessé. «… Red Vine ? »

« Non merçi, Ron ! »

Soudain, une secousse indiqua que le train était arrivé à l'arrêt. « Nous y sommes ! » dit Blaine joyeusement.

Kurt cligna des yeux et fut soudainement debout devant les grandes portes en chêne de Poudlard. « Au moins mes rêves sont efficaces, en dépit de leur ridicule. »

« Es-tu prêt à aller à Poudlard ? » s'illumina Blaine.

Kurt sourit simplement parce que Blaine lui souriait. « Je suppose. »

« Cet endroit va être ta maison pour l'année suivante ! » expliqua-t-il. « J'espère que se sera aussi magique pour toi que ce l'était pour moi. »

« Oui, heureusement personne ne mourra cette année, » dit Finn avec un petit rire au bout des lèvres.

Le sourire de Kurt s'efface de son visage en un instant. « Attends, quoi ? »

« Peu importe, Kurt, » dit Rachel en regardant sévèrement Finn. « Allons voir où tu seras réparti ! »


	4. Better Be

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Quatre : Better Be…

Blaine ouvrit la voie pour que ses quatre amis entrent dans le Grand Hall.

« Tu voilà, Harry ! ». Si Kurt n'avait pas étouffé un rire, tous les étudiants l'aurait entendu ricaner odieusement. Mr. Schue était vêtu d'une robe violette, couplée avec un chapeau pointu et ce qui était de toute évidence une longue barbe se tenait sous son menton grâce à un élastique blanc autour de se tête.

« Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Blaine. Lui et Mr Schue se donnèrent un agréable câlin.

« Comment était ton été ? »

« Bien, Dumbledore ! Voici mon ami, Kurt Hummel ». Kurt rigola nerveusement personne d'autre ne semblait noter ou même prêter attention au fait que la conversation entre Blaine et Mr. Schue mettait toute la cérémonie du Choixpeau Magique en attente.

« Salut Kurt – n'es-tu pas un jeune homme sexy comme Harry Potter ici ? » Lorsque Kurt se réveillerait de ce rêve, il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Mr. Schue de la même façon.

« Monsieur, » répondit abruptement Kurt, « Vous ne croyiez pas que nous devrions commencer la cérémonie de répartition ? »

Immédiatement, Kurt se retrouva sous le Choixpeau Magique, avec tous les yeux braqués sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » questionna le Choixpeau dans un volume à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Ne devriez-vous pas savoir ce que je pense ? » fit Kurt en riant. « C'_est_ mon rêve ». Comme le Choixpeau ne répondait pas, Kurt cessa de rire et tenta négligemment de faire croire qu'il se raclait la gorge. « Je veux être à Griffondor. »

« Alors, GRYFFONDOR ! ». Le Choixpeau annonça le nom de la maison de façon à ce que toute l'école l'entende.

En un clignement d'yeux, Kurt était à la table des Gryffondor, enfilant une cravate rouge et or, et le blason générique de Poudlard était devenu un lion. Blaine avait son bras sur l'épaule de Kurt et il souriait.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu serais à Gryffondor. Nous sommes la meilleure maison ! »

« C'est absurde ! » dit une voix derrière Kurt. Il pivota sur sa chaise pour voir le Coach Beiste habillé tout de noir avec une longue perruque noire tombant sur ses épaules. « Je pense que la maison Serpentard est parfaite ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Rogue ? » demanda Blaine avec humeur.

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que Blaine pouvait parler à un professeur comme cela – en particulier à Beiste. Elle était en fait un professeur digne d'être écoutée. « Mr Hummel a simplement oublié d'essayer l'Echarpe des Préférences Sexuelles. »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Je sais pour quelle équipe je joue, » plaisanta Kurt. Mais Beiste posa l'écharpe arc-en-ciel autour de son cou, qui déclara joyeusement qu'il était, en fait, « Gay à un très haut degré. ». Il s'illumina à la déclaration, pendant que Blaine souriait. Kurt ne savait pas si c'était un sourire d'embarra pour Kurt ou d'une certaine forme de culpabilité, il ne pu donc en tirer une conclusion d'aucune façon.

Beiste retourna avec l'écharpe multicolore vers la table des professeurs et Mr. Schue commençait à parler. « J'ai une annonce à faire : » commença Mr. Schue. « La piscine de Poudlard est hors limite pour les étudiants, donc n'essayer pas de vous faufiler dedans ! N'importe quel étudiant prit à se faufiler vers cette place cachée sera envoyé à mon bureau pour être puni… A moins que ce soit Harry Potter » . Il regarda au dessus de ses notes et pointa Blaine par dessus la foule. « Tu te souviens du mot de passe que je t'ai donné, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Oui Monsieur, Dumbledore ! » sourit Blaine.

« Aussi, » continua Mr. Schue, « maintenant que les chose ont changé autour d'ici, cela signifie que j'ai dû engager quelqu'un pour vous garder en sécurité les enfants – une certaine sécurité ! ». Il fit volte face vers un tableau blanc apparut comme par magie et écrivit dessus le mot « sécurité ». Les étudiants de la Salle émirent un bourdonnement étouffé de conversation, attendant une explication de leur directeur. Au lieu de cela, les portes de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et leur révélèrent leur sécurité.

Kurt prit note de ne jamais dire à Puck que le rose était sa couleur. La musculature des bras de Puck était maladroitement fourrée dans une robe rose sans manches. C'est le meilleur rêve _jamais_ fait il portait même un petit béret fuschia et fleurit.

« Je serai votre nouvel officier de sécurité, les enfants, » dit Puck avec ce qui était supposé être une voix réconfortante. « Mais ça sonne tellement officiel. Vous êtes tous comme mes enfants maintenant, et je suis comme votre maman – appelez-moi Maman Ombrage ! »

Si le reste des étudiants ne semblaient pas comme s'ils étaient prêt à se mouiller eux-même en cet instant, Kurt aurait rit de tout son corps tout de suite. Puck piétina jusqu'au fond de la Grand Salle, à côté de Mr. Schue et croisa grossièrement les bras. « Ne pensez pas que je suis faible juste parce que je suis une femme, les enfants. »

« Femme ? » se moqua doucement Finn. « Kurt est plus une femme qu'elle ne l'est ! »

« Chut ! » l'étouffa Rachel afin d'écouter le reste du discours de Puckerman.

« Je suis plus forte qu'un homme, » continua Puck, rendant la totalité de l'école inconfortable « Je suis _femme_ (wo-man) ! Regardez ma force ! ». Il saisit le podium de Schue, le souleva au-dessus de sa tête plusieurs fois et le reposa par terre pour que le directeur puisse continuer de lire.

« Merci, Ombrage ». Mr. Schue retrouva de nouveau sa place et persista à parler aux étudiants. « Maintenant que cette fête est terminée… ». Kurt baissa les yeux et fut choqué de voir les restes et les os couvrir son assiette. Avaient-ils déjà mangé ? Il détestait la façon rapide dont ce rêve allait. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire de la magie ou à voir ce à quoi ressemblait le fait d'embrasser Blaine avant qu'il ne se réveille. « Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Tout le monde regagne son dortoir. »

Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt et la secoua gentiment. « Viens, je peux te monter notre Salle Commune. »

Les quatre bougèrent de la Grande Salle vers le Hall, incapable de cesser de parler à propos de ce qui les attendrait durant cette année à Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé d'Ombrage ? » demanda Finn, étouffant un rire avec une poignée de Passion Flakies. Kurt rit avec son frère. C'était la chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de feindre, cela venait naturellement – combien il prenait soin de Finn et aimait passer du temps avec lui.

« Et bien, je pense que c'est agréable d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui nous mette en confiance dans cette école. » déclara Rachel. « C'est vraiment dangereux ici et je déteste me sentir si vulnérable… ». _C'est la réconfortante, la sensible Rachel que je connais_.

« Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse Hermione, » dit Blaine, la faisant sourire.

Finn avait littéralement la tête enfouie dans un sac de bretzels quand il ajouta avec désinvolture, « Oui, même si tu es une sorte de troll de nuit. »

« Je ne suis pas un troll de nuit ! »

Blaine, Kurt et Finn partagèrent tous un éclats de rire aux dépends de Rachel, et jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour réaliser qu'ils étaient pratiquement seuls. « Nous devrions probablement aller à la Salle Commune… » dit Blaine.

Soudain une voix vint de derrière eux – une vois sexy, trainante et Kurt ne put pas vraiment mettre un doigt sur elle dans un premier temps. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit Draco Malefoy ? »


	5. Run With Slytherin

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : Run- in with Slytherins

" Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Blaine.

Kurt tourna délicatement sur ses talons et se retrouva face-à-face avec la personne qui était censé être Draco Malefoy. Il n'était pas certain de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais la voix prit soudainement sens. Vêtue d'une robe des Serpentards et d'une blonde et courte coupe de cheveux ne se trouvait personne d'autre que Quinn Fabray.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter, Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe, » dit-elle avec un doux accent anglais.

« Sang de Bourbe ? » cria Kurt. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Quinn laissa échapper un court rire. « Je suis désolée, mais qui diable es-tu ? »

« C'est mon ami, Kurt Hummel ! ». Blaine posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt et le secoua. « Et n'essaie pas de le conduire de ton _côté_ ou quoi que ce soit, Malefoy il est trop bien pour être ami avec vous ! »

« C'est gentil, Potter, » sourit Quinn d'une façon que Kurt pouvait dire forcée. « Mais je ne deviens pas amie avec des travestis ». Le terme poignarda le cœur de Kurt, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. « De plus, je vais à Proutlard l'année prochaine. Et je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre vous manque à quelqu'un d'important comme moi – surtout pas toi, Granger. Même si tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse, tu ne sera définitivement pas la plus jolie à Proutlard ! »

Finn éclata de rire, incapable de se contenir. « Proutlard ? Où est-ce, Malefoy ? »

« C'est réel, vous savez ! » pleurnicha Quinn. « C'est sur Mars ! ». Tous les quatre riaient si fort que Kurt avait une pointe de côté. Quinn demandait toujours de l'attention, mais pas dans ces extrêmes. « Crabbe, Goyle ! » appela-t-elle au secours. « Ils ne croient pas que Proutlard existe ! »

Lauren et Mercedes semblèrent sortir de nul part et se placèrent des deux côtés de Quinn. Lauren adressa un sourire suffisant à Quinn puis à Rachel. « Pourquoi tu parles à ces ringards ? Allons ailleurs. »

« Oui, à Proutlard ! » ajouta Finn, soulevant une autre vague de rire chez ses amis.

Quinn se moqua. « On ne peut pas _aller_ à Proutlard ; c'est sur _Mars_. »

Lauren et Quinn se retournèrent pour partir. Mais Mercedes ne bougea pas, regardant Kurt. Il avait été incapable de cesser de l'observer depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il détestait la voir de cette façon, et il avait presque pensé qu'elle l'avait reconnu – au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle et dise, « J'ai besoin de camomille avant de dormir, de toute façon. Goyle, dehors ! »

Blaine roula des yeux tira Kurt par la main. « Allez, mes gars… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé dans cet étrange rêve, Kurt avait été vraiment blessé. Mercedes, qui était une de ses meilleures amies, pensait qu'il était un looser. _Au moins, elle pouvait être une diva pour un certain temps…_ Pas seulement cela mais les gens continuaient de se moquer de son orientation sexuelle ; même ses rêves ne pouvaient pas échapper à ce monstre.

« Nous y sommes ! ». Soit Kurt n'avait pas prêté attention pendant qu'il marchait soit son rêve avait fait cette chose embêtante où il sautait les parties inintéressantes de l'histoire, mais la chose suivante qu'il vit était Blaine qui présentait devant lui la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. De larges, confortables sofas, une cheminée – cela semblait si chaleureux et accueillant. C'était totalement vide, mis à part une personne…

« Bonjour à vous, les gars, » dit Mike d'un petit fauteuil dans le coin. « Je vous ai manqué à la fête. »

« Salut, Neville, » dit Rachel avec un sourire. « Comment était ton été ? »

« Bien. »

« Bien ! » sourit-elle. Clairement, comme Mike, Neville n'était pas un homme de mots, mais cela ne leur importait pas.

« Je vais au lit, » annonça Mike. « Content de t'avoir rencontré, Kurt. »

_Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ?_ Vraiment, ce rêve ne sautait pas seulement au dessus des moments insignifiants. Au moins maintenant, il était averti de comment cela fonctionnait ; si Blaine revendiquait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés par la suite, mais que Kurt n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, cela pourrait très bien être ce qui s'était passé.

« Nous devrions aller au lit, » suggéra Rachel. « Nous avons une grosse journée demain, avec le premier jour de classe et tout. »

Blaine acquiesça et s'assit sur le sofa devant la cheminée. « Toi et Ron partez devant – j'ai besoin de faire rapidement quelque chose… »

« Une chose prudente, mec. On se voit demain ! » dit Finn.

Kurt allait les suivre pour monter dans les dortoir lorsque Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, le faisant s'arrêter dans son élan. « Kurt, j'aimerais te parler. »

Il s'assit près de Blaine sur le sofa et regarda la feu avec lui. « A propos de quoi, Harry ? »

« Premièrement, je veux m'excuser pour ce que Malefoy t'a dit. »

« Tu ne l'as pas dit, pourtant. »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que Poudlard est un endroit qui n'accepte pas les personnes pour ce qu'elles sont. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Et bien merci, Harry ». Kurt se leva pour partir, mais Blaine continua de parler.

« Il y a plus. »

Kurt s'assit de nouveau. « Désolé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je… J'ai toujours quelque chose à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu sais, je suis Harry Potter. Voldemort essaie de me tuer. »

Kurt fit une pause. Il savait qu'un rêve avec Harry Potter serait impossible sans l'expérience du danger permanent. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que cela arriverait si tôt. « Tu ne sais jamais où il va se montrer… ? »

« Non. » admit Blaine, « Mais si toi et moi devenons amis, ». Il bougea un peu plus près de Kurt, posant sa main sur sa cuisse, « J'ai besoin que tu sois prêt tous le temps, au cas où quelque chose de mauvais arriverait. »

Les visages de Kurt et Blaine se touchaient presque. « Mauvais comment ? » chuchota Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas, » chuchota-t-il en retour, inclinant sa tête pour que ses lèvres soient près de l'oreille de Kurt. « Comme quelque chose que tu n'as jamais prévu. »

« Tu ne sais pas quand cela va arriver… » continua Kurt avec voix vraiment essoufflée. « Cela arrive… simplement. »

Kurt et Blaine ne bougeaient pas beaucoup. Ils soutenaient les yeux de l'autre avec les leurs, se cherchant du regard. Nerveusement, des gloussement frémissants s'échappaient de leurs lèvres. Puis Blaine soupira profondément – comme si, lorsqu'il avait brisé le contact avec les yeux, cela signifiait que leur moment était fini.

« Je suis tellement content de t'avoir rencontré, Kurt. ». Blaine posa doucement sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt et la déplaça jusqu'à ce que se soit confortable. Kurt était tout simplement heureux que Blaine ait cette énorme touffe de cheveux sur la tête dans ce rêve – rembourrage. « Je ne veux simplement pas que ma célébrité te porte dans les problèmes. »

« C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Harry. ». Bien que, en ce moment, son anatomie ne soit pas d'accord, Kurt était heureux qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassés il voulait embrasser le Blaine dont il était tombé amoureux, pas un Harry dont il se contenterait.

Blaine leva la main qui pendait vers le sol et frotta le bras de Kurt. « Bien, je devrais aller au lit. »

« Oui, probablement une bonne idée. »


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Six : Defence Against the Dark Arts

Il y avait une classe à laquelle Kurt avait attendu d'assister toute la journée, à tel point que quand il y était parvenu, il avait effectivement eu des papillons dans son estomac. « Qui est notre professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal cette année ? ». Il savait qui il espérait que ce soit, mais sur ce sujet spécialement, c'était difficile d'être certain jusqu'à ce que le professeur franchisse la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Rachel avec un sourire innocent. « Tant que ce n'est pas Ombrage… »

Juste alors, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et leur professeur se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. « Salut, espèce de salauds ! Heu, je veux dire, salut les enfants ! ». Kurt l'identifia comme Sam avant de le voir comme Lupin. Sam était vêtu d'une robe brune en lambeaux et il avait une étrange, mince et incroyablement _fausse_ moustache. « Merde, je dois me rappeler de ne pas jurer autour de vous, espèce de salauds ! »

Tous les autres élèves mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, mais Kurt pencha la tête de côté et regarda Sam. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Lupin de cette façon. Peut être était-ce la coupe de Justin Bieber qui le ramenait droit à la maison. « Bien, je suis le professeur Lupin et aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Epouvantards… Alors commençons, je suppose. ». L'innocence de Sam, même dans son rêve, fit glousser Kurt. « Ok, tout le monde, faite une ligne ! »

Kurt se mit dans la ligne entre Blaine et Finn et regarda Sam matérialiser un placard. Ils étaient tous vraiment nerveux, mais Kurt se sentait dans une situation désavantageuse ; il n'avait jamais pratiqué la magie avant. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?. « Qu'est-ce qui est là dedans ? » demanda Quinn, d'une voix incertaine. Puis, elle acquit une certaine confiance et fit remarquer, « Hummel ? ». Cela lui valu un immense rire des étudiants, mais Kurt ne cilla pas. Blaine avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt et secoua la tête.

« Les Epouvantards aiment les espaces confinés, sombre. Quand j'ouvrirai la porte, il sortira et prendra l'apparence de quelque chose qui vous effraie, donc vous aurez juste à penser à la façon de le rendre moins effrayant et puis dire « Ridiculus » ! ».

Sam avait une façon de parler qui faisait tout paraître tellement facile ; il était beaucoup trop décontracté parfois. Rachel s'avança d'un pas. « Professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai passer la première. ». Sans attendre une réponse, elle fait un pas en avant. Sam haussa les épaules et ouvrit le placard. Une lettre « F » vint étrangement flotter vers Rachel. Elle la regarda comme si elle allait s'évanouir avant de secouer sa tête, et de pointer sa baguette vers la capitale « F » et cria, « Riddiculus ! ». Les trois bâtons qui composaient la lettre se réorganisèrent en un « A » et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que diable c'était ? » demanda Finn quand elle revint près de lui.

« Fiasco. »

« Ok, » dit Sam en applaudissant. « Vraiment bien joué. Qui veut y aller le prochain ? »

Après avoir vu combien Rachel avait facilement battu l'Epouvantard, Quinn leva sa baguette, puis chuta sur le sol et roula en avant. « Je veux ! ». Quand Sam lança l'Epouvantard sur elle, il se transforma en des toilettes et elle cria. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, pas le pot ! »

« Il est juste posé ici. » fit remarquer Kurt à Blaine, et tous deux gloussèrent.

Lorsque Quinn se cacha derrière Mercedes et Lauren, Sam fronça les sourcils. « Je vais m'en occuper pour vous, Draco… Je ne sais simplement pas comment le rendre plus drôle. »

Finn s'avança et l'Epouvantard se transforma en un réfrigérateur. « Oh non, » gémit-il en s'approchant du réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, Kurt compris pourquoi c'était sa pire crainte – il n'y avait rien dedans. Finn cria « Riddiculus ! » et soudainement le frigo fut plein de goûters adéquates. « C'est mieux. », soupira-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Mr. Hummel – voulez-vous prendre un tour ? » demanda Sam. C'était étrange de s'entendre parler de cette façon par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son ami, mais au regard de la situation, ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange qui se passait, et Kurt l'ignora et acquiesça.

« Bien sur, professeur. »

Aussitôt que Kurt avait fait un pas en avant, il regretta d'avoir voulu faire un essai. Il avait été prouvé que dans ses rêves, même quelque chose d'effrayant à distance pouvait le réveiller en sueur. Mais quand son Epouvantard émergea du placard, c'était bien trop tard.

« Hey, tapette ! » grogna un Karofsky en colère. « Dégage de mon chemin ! ». Kurt tressaillit et se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing.

David était prêt à le frapper, lorsque Kurt leva sa baguette dans les airs et cria, « Riddiculus ! »

Le garçon qui était autrefois l'attaquant s'était transformé en chaton, et il jouait avec une petite balle de fils. Tout le monde rit du chaton et Sam se rapprocha d'eux. « Bon travail, Kurt. ». Il ne semblait pas avoir noté que l'Epouvantard s'était transformé en une orbe suspendue dans le ciel derrière lui.

« Hum, professeur ? » demanda Blaine, en pointant l'orbe.

Sam se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement ; il ne resta pas aux alentours pour leur expliquer et Sam couru simplement hors de la salle, laissant Rachel se battre avec l'Epouvantard et le verrouiller de nouveau dans le placard. « Et bien, c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? ». Toute la classe regarda à la porte pour voir Beiste appuyée contre le mur dans sa long robe noire. « Vous serez d'accord qu'il est effrayé par la lumière – peut être la _lumière de la lune_. Non, cela ne peut pas être tous le temps, peut être seulement certaines fois dans le mois. Ooups, est-ce que j'en ai trop dit ? ». Beiste rit de sa propre blague traitante puis il quitta la pièce.

« Si Lupin ne revient pas, je pars. » gémit Quinn.

« Oh, Goyle est déjà hors d'ici. », dit Mercedes. Et avec un claquement de ses doigts, elle fut en chemin pour passer la porte.

« Nous allons avoir des ennuis si nous partons avant que l'heure soit finie… » marmonna Mike, en réalisant bientôt que tous les Serpentards sortaient de la salle de classe.

Kurt regarda vers Blaine et dit, bouche-bée, « Vient-elle juste de dire que Lupin était un loup-garou ? »

« Hum, Rogue est un homme, Kurt » corrigea Finn.

« Mais oui. » dit Rachel. « Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Ne devrions-nous pas le dire à quelqu'un ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit Blaine. « Nous pouvons en parler à Dumbledore – lui et moi sommes cool, nous sommes proches. »

« Oui, j'avais compris. » murmura Kurt dans un souffle, avec un sourire en coin.


	7. Denials and Opportunities

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Sept : Denials and Opportuities

« Hey, c'est Dumbledore ! » s'esclama Kurt, pointant le bout du couloir.

Rachel fouetta l'air autour d'elle de ses cheveux touffus quand elle jeta un regard retourna son regard vers le groupe et sourit. « Maintenant, c'est notre chance de lui parler de Lupin ! »

« Attends. » dit Blaine, levant sa main et la forçant à lui prêter attention. « Nous n'allons pas parvenir à la convaincre si nous y allons tous à la fois. Alors que pensez-vous du fait que – juste une suggestion – comme Dumbledore et moi sommes cools, je devrais aller lui parler, et vous, les gars, rester ici. »

« Mais pourquoi tu dois y aller seul, Harry ? » demanda Finn.

Rachel secoua la tête. « Non, Ron, si nous y allons tous, il va juste penser que nous paniquons. Cela requièrent une simple conversation. »

« Blaine devrait y aller seul. Dumbledore pourrait aussi lui confier plus d'information. » acquiesça Kurt.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent sceptiquement. Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce que Finn lève un sourcil et que sa bouche forme un petit et confus _O _avec ses lèvres. « Kurt, pourquoi tu appelles Harry « Blaine » ? »

« Oh, » gloussa Kurt nerveusement. « Désolé, Harry. Il y avait un garçon dans mon ancienne école nommé Blaine il te ressemblait beaucoup. »

Blaine eut un sourire en coin. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Aussi rapidement qu'il était parti parler à Mr. Schue, Blaine était sur le chemin du retour. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda Rachel, en lui tapant sur le bras avec excitation.

« Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, » répliqua Blaine, faisant sonner sa réponse plus comme une question. « Donc si Dumbledore dit qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. »

« Mais il pourrait rester un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kurt. « Je veux dire, juste parce qu'il dit que nous sommes en sécurité, cela ne signifie pas que Lupin ne devient pas plus poilu à la pleine lune. »

« Kurt a raison, Harry. » admit Rachel. « Comment être surs ? »

« Ait confiance en Dumbledore. »

Ce qui sembla une seconde plus tard, Kurt et Blaine était assis dans la Grande Salle. C'était relativement désert, à l'exception de Artie et Brittany assit à la table des Serdaigles, et de Quinn et Lauren mangeant leur déjeuner à la table des Serpentards.

« Kurt, j'aimerais te parler. » dit Blaine, se penchant en avant comme si cela leur donnait plus d'intimité.

Kurt se pencha également et leurs nez se touchaient presque. « De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ton Epouvantard était supposé être ? »

« Oh. » soupira Kurt. « Son nom est David Karofsky. C'est un garçon de mon autre école qui avait l'habitude de me terroriser parce que je suis gay. Je ne savais pas quand il allait se montrer, quand il pourrait me pousser, ou se faufiler derrière moi et… »

« Se faufiler derrière toi ? ». Blaine semblait dégoûté tandis qu'il se reculait. « Kurt, laisse moi te promettre que tout le monde à Poudlard est franc et honnête avec ses ennemis… Pas vrai Draco ? »

Quinn se retourna pour faire face à la table des Gryffondors. « Tu crains, Potter ! »

« Tu vois » rit Blaine.

« Tu sais ce qui craint encore plus ? » dit Quinn fortement, demandant l'attention des autres personnes dans la Grande Salle. « Cette _Hermione Granger_. Elle ne me regarde même plus quand je l'insulte. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? je pense qu'elle devient simplement snob parce qu'elle sait combien elle est belle. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Crabbe ? »

Lauren roula des yeux et soupira. « Si tu le dis, Draco. ». Elle tira le rabat de sa casquette sur ses yeux et fit semblant de se concentrer très fort sur son sandwich.

Kurt et Blaine se sourirent doucement l'un et l'autre tandis qu'ils essayaient de se restreindre de glousser. Quinn avait ouvertement affiché son attirance pour Rachel ! Avec la connaissance de leur relation au Glee Club qu'avait Kurt, l'idée de Quinn prêtant attention à Rachel était absurde, et encore plus l'idée qu'elle pensait que Rachel était belle. « D'ailleurs, » sourit Blaine « je pense que nous devrions aller retrouver Ron et Hermione pour le cours de Potions. »

Le rêve fut soudain secoué et Kurt se retrouva assis dans un cachot avec Blaine, Finn et Rachel et quelques visages familiers du voyage en train qu'il reconnu.

« J'ai une annonce pour vous. » fit Beiste d'une voix traitante avec un drôle d'accent anglais qui était parfois là et parfois pas. Chaque élève se ragaillardi à l'idée d'une annonce. « Cet hiver, nous allons lancer un bal de Noël pour célébrer la saison. »

« Bal de Noël ? » demanda Tina avec un sourire. « Comme une danse ? »

« C'est ce qu'est un bal, Lovegood, » dit Quinn avec moquerie, peu impressionnée.

« Et en tant qu'étudiants de dernière année, vous donnerez l'exemple en vous présentant avec un cavalier. »

« Un cavalier ? » dit Finn, le souffle coupé en crachant une bouchée de Gummy Bears. « Comme suis-je supposé trouver un cavalier ? »

« Et bien, c'est ton probléme Weasley. » ricana Mercedes, provoquant une explosion de rire de Beiste.

Kurt regarda Blaine et suivit sa ligne de vision pour le trouver observant Brittany et Artie qui échangeaient un baiser esquimau, frottant leurs nez ensembles.

« Qui est-ce que tu vas demander ? » s'enquit Rachel comme elle et les trois garçons marchaient vers leur cours suivant, n'espérant pas de réponse de quelqu'un en particulier.

Finn haussa les épaules et arrache violemment un demi morceau de réglisse avec ses dents. « Aucune idée. »

Rachel se renfrogna, mais se détourna. « Et toi, Kurt ? »

Kurt ne savait quoi répondre. Il fit une pause et décida de simplement dire : « Je vais probablement y aller seul – sauf si vous connaissez des mecs gays mignons qui vont à Poudlard ? »

« Désolée. » Rachel sourit et regarda la personne qui n'avait pas encore répondu. « Harry ? »

Blaine rayonnait comme un adolescent frappé par l'amour le serait et dit, « Je pense, enfin, j'irai en parler à Cho ! »


	8. Another Ligth

**Note de la traductrice : **Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une **traduction** autorisée de **M.L. Widmann ( /u/1665022/M-L-Widmann)**. Je conseille fortement ceux qui le peuvent d'aller lire la fiction en anglais, parce que c'est toujours mieux dans la langue d'origine :** /s/6941289/1/A-Very-Potter-Gleequel**. Pour les liens, il faut simplement ajouter **www. fanfiction .net **devant, en enlevant les espaces. Si vous ne parvenez pas à les trouver, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM.

* * *

Chapitre Huit : Another Light

Kurt se sentait abbatu, en particulier à cause du béguin de Blaine pour Brittany, mais aussi parce que tout le monde l'avait laissé pour aller en classe. Pourquoi avait-il prit l'Etude des Moldus ? Il y avait seulement une autre personne qui avait décidé de sauter le cours et de passer son heure à la bibliothéque…

« Cher Papa, » fit la douce voix de Quinn de la table d'à côté. Kurt eut seulement à lever la tête pour avoir un contact visuel direct avec elle. Elle dictait une lettre qu'elle écrivait pour sa maison. « Comment vont les choses au manoir ? Toi et Maman me manquez terriblement. Je sais que vous êtes occupés, mais je vous ai écris plusieurs fois et j'ai attendu patiemment une réponse. Peut être que vous n'avez pas mes lettres, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis le début de l'école. ». Kurt sentit une douleur dans son cœur en remarquant une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas, personnellement, entendu Quinn pleurer très souvent, mais cela lui donnait une image d'elle beaucoup plus humaine et attachante. « Je vais rester à Poudlard pour Noël, donc je ne verrez ni toi ni Maman avant l'été. N'oubliez pas d'écrire. Je regarde mon courrier chaque matin. ». Il ne réalisa pas qu'il la regardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le regard et l'attrape. « Qu'est-ce que tu regards, Hummel ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent et ils retournèrent derrière son livre. « Rien. » dit-il doucement. « Rien. »

« Hey, Kurt ! » le salua Blaine avec enthousiasme en entrant dans la bibliothèque suivit de Finn et Rachel.

« Harry ! » d'illumina Kurt. « Comment était le cours ? »

Le Finn aux cheveux roux décida de répondre. « Cours ? Lequel ? Oh, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Les potions craignent, les sortilèges craignent, la métamorphose _craint_… »

« Oh Ronald. » dit Rachel en roulant des yeux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bon de te voir Kurt, mais je dois étudier. »

« Et je dois venir – pour une quelconque raison… ! » ajouta Finn, la chassant maladroitement vers la porte et dans le couloir.

Blaine s'assit devant Kurt, chassant Quinn de sa vue. « Alors Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos du Bal de Noël ? Rogue a dit que si nous n'avions pas de cavalier, nous serons trop pathétique pour nous montrer… »

« Ou peut être que Rogue dit juste cela pour nous descendre. » rit Kurt et il continua de prétendre lire.

Blaine leva un sourcil. « Oui, peut être… Ou tu peux demander à quelqu'un. »

« Qui veux-tu qui y aille avec moi ? » lâcha grossièrement Kurt. « Je veux dire, je suis le garçon gay, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choix par ici. »

« Vous savez que _je_ vais demander pour le bal ? » fit la voix de Quinn juste à leur droite. Elle sauta sur la table entre eux et se tint debout dessus.

« Tout le monde _s'en fiche_. »

« _Je_ vais demander à cette charmante fille de Serdaigle… »

« Cho Chang ? » lâcha Blaine sur un ton offensé. « Pas question, Malefoy, je vais lui demander ! »

« Oh mon Dieu. » rit Quinn. « Tu peux l'avoir. Je parlais de Luna Lovegood. »

Pendant que Kurt essayait d'imaginer Quinn et Tina dans leurs perruques blondes tournoyant autour de la Grande Salle, elle continuait de parler. Il supposait que cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils avaient cessé d'écouter. « Vous savez à qui je n'irai jamais demander mêm pour tout l'or du monde ? Cette _Hermione Granger_. »

« Vraiment, Draco ? » sourit Kurt. « Parce que tu sembles faire une fixation sur elle – sommes nous certains que ce n'est pas un petit béguin ? »

La charmante lèvre inférieure de Quinn commença à trembler et elle courut hors de la bibliothèque, sa robe volant derrière elle.

Quand elle fut partie, deux filles dans des robes de Serdaigles entrèrent – Tina et Brittany. « Voilà ma chance ! » chuchota Blaine avec excitation. Kurt n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir avant que Blaine ne se lève et se pavane vers les filles. Il ne put pas entendre ce que Blaine disait, mais il put voir Brittany secouer visiblement sa tête. Et puis, il remarqua que Artie s'approchait d'eux, et posait un bras sur sa petite amie, puis fit un signe à Blaine. Blaine se retira mollement, dit au revoir et refit chemin vers la table.

Kurt se retourna pour faire croire qu'il n'avait pas regardé durant tout ce temps. « Alors ? » sourit Kurt. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Tu peux t'épargner ça, je sais que tu regardais. »

Il soupira. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry… Mais tu savais qu'elle était avec Cédric. »

« Oui. » fit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaules « Mais je suis Harry Potter. Tu sais, comme, je joue de la guitare et je suis l'Elu. Donc… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas y aller avec moi ? »

Kurt rit. « Harry, il y a d'autres personnes ici avec qui tu peux y aller. »

« Comme qui ? ». Il faisait la moue maintenant. Et sa moue tira un sourire à Kurt. « Qui voudrait il aller avec moi ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration avant de plonger dans l'eau, Kurt fit une pause et puis dit, « Tu peux toujours prendre une option sur moi ? ». Au lieu de sembler sérieux, le large sourire de Kurt apparut à Blaine comme une plaisanterie.

Il rit et claqua sa main dans le dos de Kurt. « Merci de l'offre, mec. Tu es drôle. »

Kurt rit, laissant ses yeux errer sur le sol. Soudain cela devenait vraiment important qu'il trouve un cavalier.


End file.
